conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kelosian
The Kelosians are a Centrum species, and are native to the planet Kelos. They are often considered the most prominent sentient species in the known galaxy, the Kelosians were the first to discover Centrum. The Kelosians are a mono gender race in female appearance the Kelosians are known for their rich mythology. Their 200 year long life span and unique physiology that allows them to reproduce with a partner of any species, or another of their own species using pathenogenic reproduction. Like many species the Kelosians are highly technologically advanced, mainly from their findings of former 'Forerunner' technology, which is where most other species advanced their technologies. Biology A typical Kelosian has a pale very light blue complexion, and have varying unique facial markings. Some of these markings resemble human eyebrows.Kelosians have hair similar to humans, along with their general facial appearance. Each hand has three thick fingers. Their lower legs are bowed out, and come to three-toed feet. Aside from their legs and ears, their general body shape and sexual dimoprhism are similar to humans. Like the Trell, the Kelosians are a dextro-protein species of reverse chirality from humans and Hanoi. The food of levo-protein races such as humans or hanoi is at best inedible and at worst poisonous, most likely triggering a dangerous allergic reaction. Kelosians who want to taste something can eat specially purified Trell cuisine, or their own. Culture Religion The mainstream Kelosian religion is Ari, which translates roughly as "All is one." The faithful agree on certain core truths: the universe is a consciousness, every life within it is an aspect of the greater whole, and death is a merging of one's spiritual energy back into greater universal consciousness. Arists don't specifically believe in reincarnation; they believe in spiritual energy returning to the universal consciousness upon death will eventually be used to fill new mortal vessels. Ari became popular after the Kelosians left their homeworld and discovered their ability to "meld" with nearly any form of life. This ability is seen as proof that all life is fundamentally similar. Ari priestesses see their role as promoting unity between disparate shards of the universe's awareness. Arists are less than 40% of the Kelosian population. Language Each Kelosian name consits of four parts, the Kelosians given name and family name separated by an apostraphe, the title Nas meaning Child of referring to their birth mother, or Var Citizen of referring to the planet they reside on. So for example, Khalis'Aljihana nas Tali or Khalis'Aljihana var Kelos. Kelosians are given their citizen name when they reach adulthood. Since the Kelosians ventured into space after discovering Forerunner technology they unified under on langauge, known as Kelosi. The Kelosi alphabet bears no resemblence to the english human alphabet, and therefore is very difficult for humans to comprehend, easy or known phrases/words are listed below; *Keevah'unai - 'May Ari be with you' (Ari referring to Kelosian religion Ari) *Var - Citizen of (Planet) *Nas - Child of (Birth Mother) *Se'Lai - Hello *Che'Lai - Goodbye *Kelosian - 'Us' *Bash'nit - Son of A bitch, bastard, insult. Government The Kelosian Republics is the Kelosian Governmental structure, the Kelosians were quick to create a world government, since they began colonising other worlds, they have always governed each planet separatley. Although the centre of Kelosian economy and influence is their homeword Kelos, particularly the city of Illium. Before World governments and space exploration the Kelosians generally grew small city states that were separate from each other, (the closest Earth equivalent would be the mediterranian city-states). But when each grew closer and closer together tighter relations were formed between them, without the hoarding of resoruces, but free trade and bartering. Aside from the Centrum Board Representative, each planet has its so called 'Overseer' who presides over the Council of each planet. The general public is involved in governmental debates and decisions. Military Each race in the Centrum Alliance integrates its military with other Centrum species to allow for stronger defences. The Kelosians have a large presence in the Alliance military and bring a vast fleet the table. Kelosian Worlds *Kelos - Homeworld *Hajari *Jarrl *Shirvan *Sumqayit *Surin Category:Centrum Category:Centrum Races